A Rising Moon
by 707 KDG 707
Summary: A normal girl, a prophecy, and Camp Half-Blood. I suck at summaries, but please read! OC&OC and some Percabeth! My first fanfic so please please please R&R for more chapters! Rated T because I don't know where it's going! :P. Please review
1. Chapter 1

••• A Rising Moon •••

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice – no flames! I don't mind constructive criticism though. It is set before PJATO, before the Gods had to claim their children before 13. DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, and characters: Chel, Pat, Kara, Roxanne, Sara and Joseph, etc. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter One - Chel's POV

I didn't ask to be special, but I must admit, being a Half-Blood is pretty cool. I remember when I didn't know I was a demigod. Everything was ordinary … normal. I remember when the monsters came after me. No one else could see them, the Mist, of course, took care of that. I was terrified, but if I think back, the monsters were just playing with me, like a cat plays with a mouse before going in for the kill. But, obviously, they didn't succeed in killing me.

•••

'So we're going now, right?'

'Yup, just let me get my towel'. I rummaged around in my drawers, pulling out a towel and swimmers.

'Come on then', Lauren slipped off of my bed, linked her arm through mine, and pulled me down the steps.

'You girls have fun now, and don't forget to apply sunscreen'.

'Yes Moira'. Moira. My foster mother. She was okay, I guess, better than any other foster family I'd had in the past 6 years. I hadn't told Moira or Lauren or anyone, for that matter, about the monsters that plagued me at school, the supermarket, everywhere except this house. It seemed as if there was some kind of magical aura about the house.

'You know', Lauren said, 'this will be you first time out of the house in _ages.'_

Okay, so I was being a coward, I wouldn't leave the house except for necessities. School, food, medicine, all that stuff, oh, and chocolate. Lauren flicked her tongue in and out, but it wasn't her tongue, it was forked and bright red.

'W-what is wrong with your tongue?'

'Oh, you mean this?' Lauren poked her completely normal tongue out at me, a silver stud gleaming in the middle of it.

'Your mum let you get a _tongue piercing_?'

'No', Lauren grinned cheekily, 'let's get changed, we can't go swimming in our clothes, after all'. Lauren's hand moved to her bag, and all I remember is a flash of metal before someone tackled me, and we hit the water.

•••

As my vision cleared, I could see green eyes, then black hair, a boy holding me underwater.

_Stay here, _he said. Only, for 1 thing, he didn't_ say_ it, the words, kind of, appeared in my mind. And for another thing, I could breathe underwater. The boy looked intently at me, and then swam to the surface. In this situation, I did what would come naturally to anyone in my situation. I whistled. It was cool, whistling underwater, but disorienting too, kind of like there were all these people around me, whistling the same tune. If you are ever underwater, and you can whistle without drowning, I would highly recommend that you try it. After a while I began to float to the surface. I could see the boy, he had a long, golden sword, and half of it was thrust into Lauren's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Chel's POV

'Filthy Half-Blood, I will return, and take my revenge on you…you scum!' Lauren's voice came out as a hiss. She collapsed at the boy's feet. I climbed out of the pool, shivering, and saw sand in the place of Lauren's body. I stared at the boy, turned and walked quickly in the other direction.

'Wait'! He called and caught up with me.

'Do I know you'? I asked, hoping that he thought that he had the wrong girl.

'Just…just come with me. I'll explain later'. He began to walk, but turned to see that I hadn't moved.

'I don't even know your name, and I'm supposed to follow you?'  
He held out his hand. 'Percy, Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you, Chelsea Greene, or should I say Chel?'

'How do you know my name?'

'Do you trust me now?'

'What do you think?'

'I'm hoping that you do'.

I snorted.

'Well, will you come with me or not?'

'Seeing as you tackled me and killed my best friend …. Okay, why not?'

'You're serious?'

'Yes!'

'Really?'

'No!'

'Please?'

'Oh, okay then'.

He just looked at me.

'Yes, I'm serious, seeing as you asked _nicely_ this time'.

Just then, a large metal chariot landed beside us.

'Oh, a chariot, I don't know why I didn't expect that'.

A girl was standing in the chariot, the reins for a Pegasus clutched loosely in her hand.

'Chelsea, meet Annabeth Chase'. Percy climbed onto the chariot, offering his hand to me.

'Pleased to meet you', I said.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, and drove the chariot into the sky.

•••

'This is wicked!' I yelled as we passed 80 kilometres per hour. It was hard to hear, wind was rushing past our ears, making everything sound quiet and distant.

'This is nothing'! Annabeth shouted back as we dove and dodged around trees and buildings.

Percy had his arm around Annabeth as she circled around an island.

'This is us', he said as the wind stopped rushing past my ears.

I couldn't see anything, just a forest, wait, there, a flicker, a hint of civilisation.

I swallowed; it was finally sinking in, what I had done. Moira, at home, was probably worrying about me. Lauren's mother and father, too. And me. Where was I? What was I doing? Who were Percy and Annabeth really? This was when I started to panic. Luckily it was then that Annabeth landed the chariot then, or else I would probably have fallen out.

'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood'.

Percy was talking to a few other people in the exact same clothes as him, pants - either jeans or tracksuit pants - and orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirts. I looked around at everything. I can't really explain it, but it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. There were cabins arranged in an omega shape - Ω. There were kids everywhere. It seemed that they were in between the ages of 18 and 7. Percy walked up to me.

'Since you're undetermined, Pat here will show you around until we know who your siblings are'.

'O…Kay', I said, since I had no idea what he was talking about. Pat smiled at me. He was about 15, my age, tall, broad, with black hair and ice-blue eyes. I smiled back; at least there were some people I knew.

'Well, I'll see you guys later'. Percy put his arm around Annabeth's neck and steered her in the direction of a small house built away from all of the cabins.

'Patrick Ryder at your service', he said, saluting.

I laughed and saluted back, clicking my heels for good measure.

'Well, I guess I'd better show you around.'

'Mkay'.

He led me around the cabins.

'Cabin one, Zeus -'

'Wait, what?'

'Oh, well, I guess you don't know anything yet'.

I just stared at him.

'I guess not then'. He told me all about Half-Bloods and the Gods and Camp Half Blood, I won't bore you by going into details, Half-Bloods already know about all of this, and if you're a mortal, you shouldn't be reading this, and it's safer for you if I don't mention the details.

'So that's why everyone else didn't see the monsters or the chariot'. I finally understood everything that had been happening to me.

'If you're joking', I grabbed his arm, 'I will hurt you, understand?'

He laughed. 'I doubt it. Here, try this'. We had reached an arena with dummies, swords, bows and quivers everywhere. He handed me sword.

'Um…'

'Go and attack one of the dummies'.

'Oh, okay' I walked up to the closest dummy. It had puncture wounds and countless slashes all over it.

'I'm really sorry about this', I told it. Nothing felt right. I lifted the sword. It felt too heavy, I brought it down, and it bounced off the dummy's armour, jarring my wrist in the process.

'Okay, I guess you must be Aphrodite or something.'

'I am not!' I gritted my teeth, grabbing the first weapon beside me; a bow. I grabbed the quiver and aimed it at one of the moving targets. I released the arrow, and it pierced the dummy's eye. I shot again, the rope that moved the dummy snapped and it fell to Pat's feet. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and walked out of the arena.

'How did you do that?' Pat caught up and stepped in front of me.

'I dunno, it just came to me, I guess'. I stepped around him, still mad that he had teased me about my sword fighting.

'That was pretty advanced stuff, you sure you haven't done archery before?'

'I think I would be'.

'I think you need to see Chiron, it was one thing that you haven't been claimed, but another that you're so good at fighting – well archery – without being trained at all'.

'What are you talking about? It was nothing special, probably beginners luck'.

'That wasn't luck, come with me'. Pat grinned and pulled me toward the house where Percy and Annabeth had gone.

'Oh, and one more thing, Chiron is a –'

'-centaur, I've heard some Greek Mythology, you know'. I walked ahead.

Pat walked beside me until we reached the house.

'Here we are', he grinned and opened the door.

•••

Chiron led me into a small, cluttered but cosy area and offered me a moth-eaten chair. I decided to stand.

'I've heard many thing about you', Chiron said, stamping his back hooves against the ground.

'Look, I'm not special -'

'Yes you are, according to what Pat told me.' I whipped around to face him. He raised his eyebrows at me. I glared at him.

'Just because I'm good at archery doesn't mean that I'm special.'

Chiron shook his head and trotted to the door. 'Will, come here for a second.'

Pat leaned over toward me until he could whisper in my ear, 'Will Solace, from the Apollo Cabin'.

'Right … and what's that got to do with me?'

'Apollo campers are the best with archery, along with Artemis, and there is no way that you can be a daughter of Artemis.'

Will Solace, son of Apollo, leant against the doorframe and studied me with interest.

'This is the one?'

'Yes'.

'Look, stop acting like I'm an interesting science experiment'. I scowled. Stupid boys.

Will looked at me. 'We think you might be a daughter of Apollo. You have extraordinary skill with a bow and arrow, better than most of the Hunters and Apollo cabin already, and you're not even trained.' That was then an eerie golden glow filled the room.

'Bingo', said Pat, 'you got that one right, Will.'

'Thanks Dad', Will grinned.

'Who are you talking to?' I asked, looking at Chiron. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in the polished wood of the coffee table. I had a symbol, kind of like a bow and a lyre strung together above my head.

Will glanced at Chiron. 'Welcome, daughter of Apollo. Or should I say, sis.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Chel's POV

Will and Pat led me to the Apollo Cabin. It glowed golden in the sunlight.

'Welcome to Cabin 7', Will opened the door. Skylights in the shape of the sun splashed orange, red and yellow against the walls and floor. There were lights along the walls, a cosy glow enveloped the whole room. It wasn't too bright or overwhelming. It felt like home, and trust me, that is hard, seeing how many houses I've lived in.

'I don't know if you've met your brothers and sisters. This is Kayla Mason, Michael Yes, Lee Fletcher, Oliver Cooper, Sara King and Roxanne Palmer.' It wasn't hard to see that we were all related. We all had blue eyes, only different shades. Even Roxanne had the same blue eyes as the rest of us, even though her hair was died black and styled into spikes. And we all had golden blonde hair, though mine is darker than the others'.

'Well', said Kayla, 'you can share my bunk, the girls are on the top level, and the boys are down here.' She pointed to small upper level that had two bunks, a closet area and a desk. Naturally, I thought it was pretty awesome. It even had a fireman's pole so we didn't have to climb down the ladder.

'You okay now?' I had forgotten that Pat was still here.  
'Yup', I smiled, 'thanks for helping me. Maybe I'll see you around?'

'You're not shaking me off that easily. I'll see you tomorrow, for battle training –_with a sword_'. Oh, great, more humiliation, fun.

He smirked at me, turned and left.

'Come on', Kayla, Roxanne and Sara were already up in the loft. I climbed the ladder, and jumped onto the vacant bunk.

'This is _so _cool!' I said. There was a knock on the door.

'Rachel! Nice to see you. What bring you to the Apollo Cabin?' That was Will. I slid down the pole.

'This is Chel. Chel, meet Rachel.'

'Nice to mee-' I didn't get to finish. Rachel doubled over, and green mist dulled the room.

'What is it? I asked, backing away until I hit Will.

'She's an Oracle, that's s'posed to happen, just remember everything she says.'

Rachel looked up. Her eyes were widened and were an inhumanly shade of green.

'_You', _she hissed, grabbing my upper arms, like she was trying to fight me and steady herself at the same time.

'_Five shall go to end all spite,_

_Though darkness will vanquish light._

_Beware, half-bloods, the rising moon,_

_As she wakes in her ancient tomb._

_Four will return but five must go,_

_One failing to be saved by another's bow.'_

Here I was starting to freak out. Will laughed at the expression on my face.

'Rookie', he said, 'come on, we'd better tell Chiron. Oh, and it's most likely that you'll be going on the quest, seeing as she went into oracle mode as soon as she saw you.' Just then, a conch sounded.

'Dinner, Lee said, 'we might as well tell the whole camp'.

•••

So, we were at dinner, the camp had found out about the prophecy, and Chiron had insisted that I go on the quest. Great. Rachel had apologised for leaving bruises on my arm in the shape of her fingers. Yup, I was totally ready for the quest. Before dinner had even ended, I left the table and walked down to the river. It was Pat who found me.

'I guess we'll have to wait a while before we start on your sword training. We're leaving in the morning.'

At that moment, I decided to humiliate myself further by falling into the river. Once Pat had hauled me out I pushed him away from me.

'What do you mean 'tomorrow'?'

'The day after today, Thursday, the 15th of November.'

'Shut up', I scowled.

'We need to figure out this prophecy - fast.'

'Five shall go to end all spite – Five half-bloods. Me –'

'Patrick Ryder, Kara Knight, Joseph Palmer and Will Solace', Pat said.

'You're going? And Will?'

'Yeah. Will volunteered.'

'And you?'

'Well, I _am_ your guide slash trainer slash friend, so I volunteered too'.

'What did Chiron say?'

'The Prophecy didn't say who was going, so he asked for volunteers.'

'I didn't volunteer', I grumbled. Pat just grinned.

'Chel! There you are!' Will and two other campers came jogging over the hill that leads to the river.  
'Look! I'm not even sure I am ready for sword combat, let alone a quest!'

The other guy who I assumed was Joseph looked at the sky. 'You'd better get ready, because here's our ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Pat's POV

I tossed a bag at Chel, accidentally hitting her stomach before she could react. She was staring at the Pegasi.

'Coming?' I asked her, gently steering her over to one of the flying horses.

'Uh...' She looked up at me. I wrapt my arm around her waist, and lifted her onto one of the Pegasus.

'Just hold on to his mane.' The others were already to go. I leapt onto Porkpie (my Pegasus) and watched as we spiralled into the sky. After a while of silent flying, I guided Porkpie over to Chel.

'So… how's it going?' I asked stupidly. She raised her eyebrows at me.

'Oh, I'm just great', she replied, biting her lip.

'Where are we headed, anyway?' She asked.

'There they are!' Kara looked back at all of us, beckoning us to follow. We landed in a small, grassy patch of a forest. Silver light glowed ahead of us. One by one, girls appeared before us.

I bowed. 'Greetings, Lady Artemis'.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I am going to add more of Pat's POVs. Please R&R, if you want more chapters! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis walked forward. I was looking at _the_ Artemis. I expected her to be glowing, more … goddess-y. Instead, she looked like a young girl - 12 or 13 – and she was wearing tattered clothing.

'What is your question, boy?'

'Has there been anything … strange happening?' Pat asked.

'Nothing more strange than usual, though there has been some movement in the north,' Artemis replied, 'what is it that you seek?'

'We don't exactly know yet'.

'We must be going; there are rumours of Stymphalian Birds.'

'Oh, of course', Pat glanced around at all of us, 'north?'

'North.'

•••

We walked, and walked and walked and walked and … well, I could go on for ages. When we stopped, I didn't know where we were. It was snowing, and it seemed like we were in the middle of a forest or nature park. Will and Joseph went to fetch firewood, Kara and Pat were looking for civilisation and I, well, I was curled in a ball with my face in my hands, shivering. What was I doing? I wasn't cut out for this. I felt icy tears drip down my face.

'Hello', said a voice behind me. It was a woman's voice, almost as cold as the snow. I turned. She was beautiful, but she was emotionless and stony-faced.

'What do you want?' I asked, wiping a hand across my face, wishing that I wasn't covered in dirt and my clothes went ripped from walking through thorny bushes.

'Nothing, nothing, whatever gave you that idea?' A she walked towards me, I caught a glimpse of her true form. Odd legs, fangs. What, in the name of Hades, was she?

I scrambled backward until my leg hit Will's backpack. As the woman approached me, I found a bow and a quiver buried under some spare underwear.

'Pat! Will!' I screamed, trying to give the impression that I was helpless against the demon lady.

'Chel!' A voice yelled my name, and I could hear footsteps advancing. The woman smiled and a knife flew at me.

'Here goes nothing', I muttered and flipped the bow up in front of my face, blocking the knife. I pulled an arrow from the quiver, rolled out of the way of a second knife and let the arrow slip between my fingers.

It hit the demon right where her heart should be, but she removed skin-tight armour - that had looked like a coat before - and grabbed another knife from her belt.

She was too close. I couldn't use the bow anymore. I crouched, and waited until she was only a metre away. I took an arrow, flung on into her metal leg, but it was too late, her knife was buried into the unprotected skin of my leg. I cried out.

_You will so pay for that! _It was the last thought before I threw my last arrow at her and saw it hit her between the eyes. I saw sand, and then I blacked out.

**Okay, another short chapter but the next one will be in Pat's POV, so if you want to know what happens, REVIEW! XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm gonna need more reviews here, even if they are *gulp* flames. You can even give me suggestions for what's going to happen next. Must review if you want the next chapters and if you want to find out who dies … dun dun duhh! REVIEW! D8**

**KDG xoxo**

Pat's POV

I watched the empousa disintegrate, covering Chel with golden sand. Will and Joseph came to a halt next to me, panting.

Chel was lying on the ground, blood streaming from a deep wound in her leg. Kara jogged into the clearing, yelped and then buried her head into my arm.

'She - she's dead, isn't she?' Kara whimpered.

'No, she's not'. Will was by Chel's side, pulling the knife from her leg.

'Ow', Chel groaned, swatting Will hand away and sitting up.

'Well, this is embarrassing.' Chel muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She stood, wobbled and walked from us, washing her face in a nearby puddle.

'We can't stay here, it's too dangerous', she said, wiping her face on the bottom of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. For a girl that had just been stabbed, she looked pretty good.

'You're right', I said, steadying her when she began to sway on her feet.

'We'll pack up, and catch up to you guys', Will looked at us, and then quickly raised his eyebrows at me in a suggestive way. He flung a bag at me, then crouched to collect what remained of the food we had brought.

'Yeah, okay'. I took Chel's arm and began to lead her away from the destroyed campsite. We made it a few hundred metres before Chel slipped and dragged us both down a rocky side of a hill. We landed in a heap of arms and legs. Chel cursed.

'I'm really sorry'. She unlooped her arm from my leg and pulled me to my feet.

'Here'. I ripped some fabric from the bag and used it to stanch the flow of blood coming from Chel leg.

'Thanks'.

'Don't mention it, and if the blood doesn't come out of my jeans, you are so getting me a new pair'.

She laughed. 'Deal'.

She took her arm from around my shoulder. 'I can walk now'.

Just then Will, Kara and Joseph emerged from the shadows.

Will looked at me. _Well…?_ His eyes seemed to say.

I cleared my throat. 'This seems like a good place to stay'.

'Yeah, okay'. Kara rummaged through her bag, and pulled out 5 blankets about the size of towels.

'Sorry, I didn't think we'd be sleeping in snow', she shrugged.

After half an hour, we were all huddled around a small fire. Chel leant her head on my shoulder. Her breathing deepened. Eventually, the others fell asleep too. I lay my head on top of Chel's. It was going to be a_ long_ quest.

**REVIEW**

**O.O**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Give me an R, an E, a V, an I, another E, a W. What's that spell? REVIEW! Yay! **

Chel's POV

I woke up early. Early enough to see the lingering stars and moons. Yeah, that's what I said. Moons.

I shook Pat.

'Gah! W – what?'

'Look'.

'Whoa'.

'We'd better wake the others.'

'Yeah'. I blushed. Pat's arm was still around me.

'Oh, sorry', he stammered. I woke Kara and Joseph, and it took me and Pat to wake Will. After some curse words, a bottle of water and three of us sitting on him, Will finally opened his eyes.

'Need more sleep. Seeing double.' He mumbled. Here, I did the only thing that came to mind. I slapped him.

'No you're not. This is what we've been looking for, now shut up, get up, and for Hades' sake, put a shirt on.' I glared at him while Kara smirked.

Joseph stared intently at the moons. 'That's Artemis'.

'How can you tell', Will asked, squinting at the sky.

'Look at the silver light or shooting stars.'

'_Beware the rising moon… _We have to follow the other moon.' I looked around at all the others, who were really interested in the ground for some reason.

'Do you … do you think that's a good idea?' Kara asked nervously.

'Do you, any of you, have a better idea?'

'We'd better get going, if we want to catch it'.

•••

Will strode ahead, which would have been easy for him, considering he is about 6 feet tall.

'There!' He looked back at all of us, pointing through the trees and scrub. I could see a shimmering light.

'Ladies first', Will said.

'So gentlemanly all of a sudden', I said, pushing through the trees.

A beautiful woman stood before us. She was bathed in silvery light and she was dressed in glowing robes.

'Greetings, half-bloods'. She looked at all of us. It felt like she could see right through me.

Will gulped. 'Greetings, Selene.'

**Another short chapter, I'm sorry, but the next one will probably have the death scene, so…. ; )**


End file.
